


A Merry Christmas from Me to You

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba spends christmas with virus and trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas from Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for ladyluckdoubt!!!! i'm your secret santa and i hope that you'll enjoy this ;D  
> merry christmas!!!!  
> and also kudos to ruffruffren (thank you so much for the help renpai!!!) for helping make this piece of a trainwreck into something readable :DDD

“Merry Christmas Aoba-san”/ “Merry Christmas Aoba.”

Aoba took a step back, surprised by the two blonds standing in front of his workplace. He just got off from work, and this is what he immediately got? Aoba could have sworn that he was having a mini heart attack when those two greeted him in unison.

“Vi-Virus… Trip! What are you two doing here?” he asked.

“It’s Christmas eve, Aoba-san” Virus smiled.

“That’s right Aoba! We want to spend this time with you.”

“Didn’t you say that you’ll be all alone in this event?” Virus added.

“Ye...yeah…. I guess I did. But I don’t want you two to fuss all over me.”

“No, we don’t mind.”

“That’s right, after all we’re you biggest fans Ao-ba!”

_ Biggest fans, yeah right _ . 

Aoba snapped back to reality when his eyes began to open. Oh, how he wished he could just sleep forever, so that he wouldn’t have to see those two ever again. 

Aoba let out a low sigh, slowly rising from the bed. The springs in the mattress squeaked when he moved his abused body, painted all over with bruises, his joints aching. It had been a while since they had stopped binding him to the ground. Now they just left him in the comfort of the bed whenever they were done playing with him, and that was the worst part.

Aoba looked around for the tell-tale signs of their presence, revelling in his luck at their apparent absence. Laying back on the headboard, he slowly recalled his dream.  Why did he dreamt about that out of all things? It only made his situation here worse. What had happened in the past year has no reflection on what’s happening now. If only he knew what their true intentions were in the first place, if only he wasn’t that naïve then maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess. But it’s no use now, no matter how much he spoke of it or thought about what he could have done in the past, that still won’t change the fact that Virus and Trip are sating their hunger for him. He slowly reluctantly lowered his head out of guilt, but suddenly-

“Aoba-san we’re home.” Virus called out with his usual monotonous tone while opening the door.

“Ao-ba, did you miss us?” Trip added and immediately made his way to their captive. “We have a special surprise for you~ do you want to see it?” Trip cupped Aoba’s cheeks and gave a quick, powerful kiss before Virus cut him off.

“Trip, it’s not good to continue on spoiling Aoba-san like this. I’m sorry Aoba-san but the surprise could wait.” Virus gave off his usual grin, prompting Aoba to stand up. “Before anything else, why don’t we clean you? Its not good to have a meal if you’re dirty, right?”

Meal?! Shit, he hadn’t had a decent one for a very long time. They would usually gave him feeding sessions but they won’t allow him to eat by his own nor give him enough to satisfy, it’s only what they think is enough for him, always leaving him a little hungry. Heck they don’t even call it a meal, it’s just a eating time and he’s always left half-hungry.  By hearing that word alone makes his mouth water in dangerous anticipation.

Trip was first to notice the change in Aoba’s behavior and said, “Are you excited Aoba?”

Aoba nodded, unable to help himself.

After cleaning him they led him to Trip’s room, Aoba wondered why he was brought there. The anxiety of not knowing what will happened next is killing him. He knew that the surprise they had for him was just around the corner. When they entered, Aoba noticed that the room was somehow different, he couldn’t explain it but he knows that something’s up. He started to observe the vicinity to see what’s going to happened next. To his surprise, he only saw a small box, placed neatly at he middle of the bed.

Oh, no. 

The familiar sense of dread rose up in the pit of his empty belly. 

Reluctant, Aoba took a step closer. Behind him, watchful as ever, Virus and Trip observed his every movement closely.  

_ No way! _

The contents of the box was far from his expectation. Of all the things he had imagined, clothing was not on the list.  It wasn’t the degrading clothes they seemed so fond of,  nor was it either of theirs. It was a decent navy blue shirt with a matching jeans, and not only that but it is for his size! (describe him holding it up to his body and marvelling at the feel of the fabric on his forever naked skin, and how it seems to fit?) He never thought of the day that he could wear these kinds of clothing again.

Even with this excitement, he couldn’t help but shudder as what is instre of him after all being with those two, it’s always no good.

“What do you think Aoba-san? It’s a nice piece right?”

“We knew that you’ll like it.”

“It’s from your favorite brand you know.”

“Yeah it’s from Brain Nut.”

“Blaine hut.” Virus corrected.

“Yeah that.’

“Well Aoba-san what are you waiting for? Don’t you want to wear it?”

“Or do you want use to help you with it?”

Aoba shook his head, no,  and immediately wore the clothes they gave him. He first wore the shirt and then the pants, both were close-fitting but comfortable at the same time. Though, it took Aoba a moment to get the weird feeling of wearing clothes out of his head.    It was now the purpose of Trip’s room became clear. The mirrored wall. 

“It looks good on you.”

“Yeah, it reminds us of the old you.”

“!”

Those two, could it be?....

They gave each other a glance, the meaning of which would undoubtedly be revealed later, and headed off to the dining area.

They ate and soon enough went back to Virus’ room. It was strange that they just left him there as if they were waiting for something to come the (?).

“Aoba-san/ Aoba.” the two spoke up in unison.

“We took an entire day off just to spend time with you. If you need us, we’ll be staying in Trip’s room.” 

“Bye bye.”

Then they left

Aoba was left in awe, wondering why they were treating him this way. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into deep slumber, cuddled up in his new clothes. This is too much, isn’t it? He asked himself in flustered voice.

“What is too much, Aoba-san?”

“Yeah Aoba, what’s too much?”

“I mean the way you two treat me. Isn’t it a bit too extravagant?”

The two looked at each other for a while and stared back at Aoba. 

“No.” they said. 

“If it’s too much for you we can always throw them away.”

“That’s right.”

“No! No! That’s a bit wasteful isn’t it?” he replied, frantically. “And besides you two prepared all of this just for me.”

“Of course there’s nothing in this world that we wouldn’t give to you Aoba-san.”

“That’s right after all we are your biggest fans.”

Aoba blushed and just agreed to whatever they had instored for him. They ate at a fancy restaurant and had fun.

Aoba returned to reality

_ Why am I still having that dream again? _ He wondered as he weakly got up.  _ No matter how much I will dream about the past… nothing will change, I’m stuck here foreve- _ his thoughts scattered when he felt a sudden heat in his chest.

_ What is going on? _ He felt hot and light headed at the same time. Shuffling out of his clothes in an attempt to alleviate his growing discomfort, he hoped to make himself cooler, but he was wrong. It only made it worse, as each passing second ticked by, his body started to crave more attention. His limp cock was now starting to grow hard, his breathing rugged. 

He hesistantly placed his hand to his now hardened cock and started to play with himself. Fuck, those two probably fed him aphrodisiacs to make him feel this way. Of course it was obvious that behind their kind act there must be something that they can get out of it. 

“My, my, what do we have here?” Virus commented as if on cue, his grin growing wider upon seeing Aoba playing with himself so lustfully. “I was only planning to get something that I left here and it seems that….”

“Aoba misses us.” Trip concluded as his face also drew a smile.

The only response they got from Aoba were weak moans. He continued to indulge himself but it seemed that it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted to be filled and choked. His hands alone can’t give the pleasure that he was seeking. “Pl…plea…se….”

“Hm?”

“What does Aoba-san want?”

“Yo..you…r…” he tried to speak but his body just couldn’t. Not in this situation. Not like this.

 

“Come on Aoba...” Trip whispered lowly, arousal dripping from his tone as he slowly slid himself closer. “How will we know what you want if you won’t tell us?” 

Virus calmly crawled his way to the bed and reached out to Aoba’s dripping erection, pumping it harshly. “Is this what Aoba-san wants?” he asked in a playful tone.

“Ye-yes!” Aoba immediately cried out as he felt two pairs of strong hands getting ahold of him.

Trip teased Aoba’s now hard, pink nipples, occasionally sucking, sometimes biting,  while Virus stroked him. His pace was fast and rough and sometimes he would squeeze too tightly, wanting to hear Aoba’s soft cries.

“M…more!....” Aoba whimpered, lifting his hips, offering himself up for the two blonds to fuck him.

“Aoba-san is so cute when he’s needy.” Virus let out a chuckle as his hands moved down from Aoba’s leaking dick towards to his clenched pink hole, teasing him even more.

“Virus!” he cried out in desperation.

“Shh, don’t worry Aoba. We’ll be here for you.” Trip said as he leaned in, and gave Aoba a powerful sloppy kiss, their tongues entwining with each other as Trip pulls Aoba’s face closer to him . Even though it was sloppy, the kiss was so strong that Aoba was choking and gasping for air, saliva and tears dripping all over his face. 

Trip laughed, seeing his pathetic expression, and said, “You’re cute when you’re so submissive Ao~ba.” He moved a bit to see just how Aoba’s faced turned from something needy into something that was so desperate that he can’t even begin to explain it to himself.

“Now, Aoba-san I hope that you haven’t forgotten about me.” Virus said and grabbed Aoba’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide. He then started to tease it with his mouth.

“Nngh~” Aoba could feel something wet and slick invading his hole. Virus’ tongue slowly probed around Aoba’s insides and started to play around. “Virus please!”

“Not yet.”

As Aoba wanted to protest even more, Trip grabbed his chin and put two of his fingers inside his mouth, playing with his tongue until he deemed him to be submissive enough. Once satisfied, Trip undid his belt and took out his now hardened cock. “You know what you’ll do, right Aoba?” he asked, an impish look shadowing his features. Without waiting for the answer he seized Aoba’s head just as he started to open his mouth, forced to accommodate Trip’s length. 

Aoba could have choked by the sudden movement made by him, his body already used to the things that Virus and Trip made him do. He moved back his tongue, ready to lap gently when Trip grabbed hold of him again and started to thrust, way harder. Aoba would have protested or even cried but the pleasure he got from the fast paced action was so exhilarating that he found himself moaning shamelessly each time Trip pushed himself inside his mouth.

Because of the pleasure that he got from Trip moving so harshly in his mouth and Virus licking him from his asshole, Aoba’s head begin to drift….

_ “You two are the best!” he announced as took up a glass of beer, pouting as Virus took it from him. _

_ “As much as we want to spoil Aoba-san, I think you have done enough drinking for one day.” He said with a stern yet loving tone. _

_ “Eh? But!...” Aoba wanted to protest but he was too drunk to even think straight.  _

_ “Come on, Aoba.” Trip hooked Aoba’s arm over his shoulders and tried to help him get up. “I think that you had enough celebrating Christmas for today.”  _

_ Aoba merely grumbled as he looked at the two. He was annoyed at the fact that the three of them ate and drank the same amount of food and drinks and yet, why is he the only one who is drunk? But he immediately resigned that annoyance since those two did celebrate Christmas with him and for that he grateful. Heck, if Virus and Trip hadn’t come to get him, he would have just spent the holiday at the kotatsu at home, eating something that he could easily grab at the convenience store while playing with his coil. _

_ “Th..thank…s….” he said with a smile, the smile only formed unconsciously.  _

He wasn’t sure what was the reaction of Virus and Trip, he wanted to remember but he was thrown back to reality when Virus entered him. At first, Virus would look at how Aoba’s hole was twitching before sliding his dick in between his cheeks, and then ultimately inserting inside. 

Aoba cried out even more as the two decided to play with him more forcefully. One of them would first thrust harshly and then slowly while the other would do the opposite. They’ve kept this pace for a while now, until they realized that Aoba was reaching orgasm.

“Not yet…” Virus said in a hoarse voice, it seems that he’s also near hitting climax as well. He tightly grabbed Aoba’ leaking dick in which the younger man cried out even more. “It’s a good thing we prepared for this, haven’t we Trip?” Virus quickly pulled himself from Aoba before reaching out to somewhere beyond Aoba’s hazy vision. He returned with a cock ring in his hand and skillfully placed it at the base of Aoba’s dick. With his cock imprisoned, Virus resumed his own pleasure as if in mockery.

“Please take this off!” Aoba begged, as those two started to move again. It was so painful for him, he really wanted release but the heat inside him was suspended. It was as if his mind was betraying his body, is it possible for the aphrodisiac to not wear off so fast?

“Amazing isn’t it?” Trip asked with a smile, seeing Aoba crying, enjoying the myriad of expressions, the discomfort slowly seeping back into pleasure. 

“Savor it well Aoba-san, the aphrodisiac’s effects will last for a couple of hours.” Virus added, striking at Aoba’s sweet spot with ease. Each time he thrust Aoba’s pleasured moans grew louder.

“And we won’t leave you until you’re satisfied.” Trip grinned, his pace now slowed down. “Hng-“ he let out low breathe as he came inside Aoba’s mouth. “that was amazing wasn’t it?” he added as he laughed at how Aoba mouth was full of his come and encouraged him to swallow it all. In which Aoba obliged, diligently, with tears stains on his mouth.

Not long after that, Virus blew his load inside of Aoba’s hole, remaining sheathed inside him until the last drop was spilt. No sooner had they come once did they swap and change, the endless assault far from over as they experimented with different positions and places. Sometimes they would pause, quenching their thirsts while Aoba struggled in a needy and hopeless state. 

In a grande finale they scooped Aoba up between them, penetrating his loose hole easily together, thrusting up into him until their seed flushed into his exhausted body.  It was too painful for Aoba to handle, his belly bloating with their fluid, his own now painfully built up behind the cruel grasp of the ring. 

“Should we, Trip? Virus let out a low laugh as he teased Aoba’s cock with his hand. 

“Ngh…pl-ple….” Aoba whimpered, each touch Virus gave him made him cry even more. Driven mad by it all he lost himself, biting into Virus’ shoulder in a moment of beyond sanity.

_ Shit.  _ He’s going to get punished even more. 

He was expecting to be punished but he was instead rewarded, Virus laughing it off as he violently removed the cock ring.

Aoba’s vision blurred as he was allowed release, his body trembling after his orgasm was achieved. “Hah…hah…” he was breathing hard as Virus and Trip gently lay him down the bed, their fingers trailing along the length of his body.

“That was an amazing feeling wasn’t it, Aoba-san?” Virus said as he gently tucked Aoba’s bangs behind in his ears.

“It’s alright Aoba, just sleep. You deserve it.” Trip added and laid multiple of kisses on his forehead down to his cheeks.

Not minding what they were saying, Aoba slowly drifted off to slumber.

A few minutes later and they were watching their little captive sleeping.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” 

“What is?”

“Remember last year? When we invited Aoba to celebrate Christmas with us.”

“Now that you mention it.” Virus got up and took a look at his watch. “Merry Christmas, Aoba-san.” He whispered and gently kissed Aoba’s lips. 

_ They reminisce about the celebration last year, Aoba was literally knocked out when they reached home, they didn’t want to return him in this state. They knew fully well what would happen if his grandmother saw him in this kind of state.  _

_ And besides, they want to spend some more time with their precious Aoba-san, so they brought him to their place instead.  _

_ Of all the habits they possessed, watching Aoba sleep was one of their favorites. Trip sat beside the bed as he caressed the reddened cheeks of Aoba. “Ma~n, I really want to see Aoba crying.” Trip pouted. _

_ “Patience, Trip.” Virus replied while pouring a glass of wine for himself. “There will be a time where all our fantasies of Aoba-san will be fulfilled. And then…. That would be one of the greatest presents that we could ever wish for.” _

_ Trip smiled at that idea, he doesn’t know when will it be but he’s sure that Virus wasn’t lying. He observed the sleeping little man at his bed and salivated at the idea of taking him. “Yeah…. That would be the greatest gift of all.” _

They went back to reality, settled themselves in each side of Aoba before falling asleep. 

“That’s right, this is the best present that we could ever want. Merry Christmas, Aoba/Aoba-san.” They both said and kissed each cheek and fell asleep.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
